Comfort
by The Black Candle
Summary: After her elimination Scarlett is a complete mess, but perhaps help from another red haired nerd will make her feel better. (Scarlett x Harold) one-shot


**So this is my first Scarold one-shot, I really hope that this becomes a popular pairing because THEY ARE PERFECT TOGETHER! Also this does not connect to Scarlett's Island.**

Scarlett sat on her bed at Playa De Losers, hair down, lights off, and eyes closed. Her mind was racing with thoughts and there were tears coming out of her eyes like crazy.

Her elimination had taken place the previous night, she recounted what had happened.

_Scarlett, still tied up, managed to wriggle her way out of the ropes that almost drowned her. Her hair completely covered her face and she crawled up on the shore, coughing uncontrollably. She looked around and saw that Max had stood up already. She looked up at him and glared, he seemed unprovoked. _

_ "Now sidekick, even though your abysmal behavior has left us out of the competition and your-" but he stopped talking when she pushed him down and stood over him threateningly._

_ "I. Am. Not. Your. SIDEKICK!" she yelled at him. "I never was and I never will be, I was the smart one, I was the one who built everything, I was the one with all the ideas, you're just the moron who thinks your smarter than a kindergartener! And for the record a bunny is more threatening than you are!" She yells at him, as she had been holding in that out bust for almost the whole season. _

_ "Well I thought that your undying love for me would-"_

_ "What?!" she shrieked, "I don't love you, I don't even like you. I absolutely hate you!" _

_ "Fine, at least I'm not the one that tried to kill everyone." he said indignantly._

_ "I guess that that proves that I'm the evil one doesn't it?" she snarls back._

_ "Well yes I suppose it does." He says, her eyes start to fill with tears. She runs straight across the dock leading to the large resort. She burst into the room and everyone looked at her. A few people hid, some ran away, others jeered at her as she ran to the counter. She held her hand out and heard the intern say, "Floor 4, room 5." She ran to the stairs to make sure that she wouldn't be stuck in the elevator with anybody, though she did bump into some people on the way there._

_ "Whoa, better get out of her way, I say that Chris finally got us a match." said Heather to Alejandro. _

_ "Hey everyone, we have a new Izzy." announced Noah to everyone. _

_ "You have some serious nerve coming here after what you did." said Amy, the entire Pahkitew Island cast had rounded up together and shot draggers at her. Dave walked up to her._

_ "You almost killed Sky!" he said darkly. She pushes her way out of the way of everyone and ran up the stairs as fast as she could. She ran to room 405 and jammed her key in the keyhole so hard that she cut her hand. After slamming and locking the door she flung herself on to her bed and let the waterfall of tears escape from he eyes. _

The next day she hadn't come down from her room, she hadn't eaten a thing and nobody had come up to see her. She was glad that nobody had come to taunt her but it would have helped if someone actually cared.

She didn't really think that anybody should, she didn't think that she deserved it. Once in a while she would sit next to the door and listen to the hallway. There was no real reason for it but she just didn't want to feel alone. Scarlett had never interacted well with others; she liked books, not people. And being confined with such idiotic people for so long just dove her to insanity. During her childhood her loneliness didn't leave her entirely mentally stable, she had talked to herself a lot and didn't always have a positive view on humanity. She didn't know what would happen to her when she left the room, part of her didn't want to know. Most of her just wanted to stay there forever, or until she starved.

She had wanted to win to get into any collage she wanted, but she knew that she could have also gotten any scholarship she wanted with her amazing brain. But now would any university accept her after what she did, it was official, her life was over.

It was in the middle of her second day in her room, avoiding everyone, and not eating a thing, that was the day that he came.

She heard a knock on her door when she was staring at a wall again, slowly and solemnly she got up and opened the door. She notice her appearance for the first time in a while, her hair was still all over the place and her clothes were clean but wrinkled, she was still wearing her sweatpants and t-shirt pajamas from the past night.

She opened the door a crack after undoing all the locks that had been installed. Luckily she had been given one of those special padded rooms that you can't hurt yourself in. Seeing her room just made her more miserable because it confirmed what a mess she was. She didn't look when she slightly opened the door; she just listened, waiting for someone to chew her out.

But that didn't come, instead a calming, deep voice said, "Can I come in?" She looked up slightly and saw a tall, skinny, bespectacled, red-haired guy carrying a tray of food and a book. Scarlett shrugged and opened the door as she sat back down on her bed, he sat beside her.

"I know why you did it, it's not your fault." he said as he tried to comfort her, she shrugged in response. "I brought you some food, I don't think you've been eating lately." she shoo her head that was hung down. "You don't have to hide up here you know, you have to come down sometime." she replied only with silence as she forced back the tears.

"I'm Harold, I was from the first three season," this time she slightly lifted her head.

"I know who you are, I watched the show before I came on." she mumbles.

"Then you do realize that you're not the first person who almost committed murder, right?" he asks.

"Are you talking about the time that you went all Sherlock Holms and tried to find Chris' murderer?" she asked with a slight smile.

"No, we all put each other in life-threatening situations, like when Heather pushed Alejandro off the train, or when Jo almost feed Lightning to that alligator." he reasoned, this just made her feel worse, she could feel the tears coming on.

"Are you saying I'm just as bad as they are?" she said in a strained voice.

"I'm saying that you just made a mistake, you just didn't cope well in the competition."

"I just couldn't do it, I-I couldn't be there anymore." She said, this time all the tears came out, Harold put a skinny arm around her and she fell into his chest as she sobbed uncontrollably. "I screwed up so bad."

She said.

"I did too, lots of times." he said. "You aren't the first to mess up on this show and you won't be the last." Harold had never really been good at talking to girls but talking to Scarlett was different. It wasn't because she was like a human encyclopedia, he hadn't met that side of her yet, he had only seen that part when he watched the show. But he was surprisingly good at comforting people.

Scarlett was too sad to be uncomfortable, and even if she wasn't completely despondent she might have enjoyed it. Eventually she stopped crying and sat up straight.

"Why did you come here anyway?"

"I think you should have won and you needed help."

"Well thanks, and thanks for the food."

"You can come down later, I can make sure no one bothers you."

"Sure, that sounds nice." They could both see that it was the start of something magnificent.

**Sorry it's kind of lame but I'll do better on the next one shot. What do you think of this pairing? Please review!**


End file.
